halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
The Unlucky Elite
The Unlucky Elite is a series created by Jamie98s. The series is about an Elite who is very unlucky, his arch rival is the White Spartan. The show was created on September 7, 2007. Almost every episode consists of the Unlucky Elite chasing after the white Spartan and getting killed in some way or another. Episodes Episode 1 The first episode uses the Halo 2 engine. It starts out on the map "Terminal". The Unlucky Elite stalks the White spartan as he walks across the train tracks. The Spartan crosses the tracks safely as 2 trains are blazing past, but the Elite shows caution as he approaches. He looks both ways before crossing the tracks but is still ran over by the train. Episode 2 Episode 2 is when the series started using Halo 3. The machinima opens with the Unlucky elite on the beach in a peaceful state with relaxing music in the background until he is ran over by the white Spartans warthog. The Elite gets up and chases after the Spartan for revenge. Episode 3 The third episode is currently the longest in the series, clocking in just under eleven minutes. The story follows the Elite as he falls in love with a Pink Spartan, but she is with his arch enemy; The White Spartan. So the elite sees no other option but to destroy him to get the girl. Episode 4 This episode is the first to not feature the song "Under Pressure" which every episode before has used. One of he main points of the episode is the use of audio from the Christian Bale meltdown when the unlucky elite accidentally walks through his scene, Bale is furious and kills him. Episode 5 The episode opens with the white spartan playing the part of indiana jones. When he picks up the treasure (Oddball) it releases a boulder (soccer ball) that chases after him until he moves out of the way, which in turn causes the boulder to hit and kill the unlucky elite. Episode 6 The sixth installment of the series consists of a variety of objective games, such as capture the flag and assault. One scene shows the unlucky elite grabbing he blue teams flag and getting in the passenger of his team mates warthog, but the driver is obviously drunk as it shows multiple bottles of alcohol in the seats. After crashing through a barrel they drive off a cliff. Episode 7 This is the only episode which ends with the Elite NOT dying at the end. Earlier in the episode the elite is killed by a rosie odonnell monster after a failed attempt to kill the white spartan. The spartan believed the elite to actually be truly dead and drove to the elites grave site. The Blue Spartan and the Cat also appear to mourn the Elite's death. But the unlucky Elite appears in the Blue Spartan's wraith and kills all three. The Elite raises his fist in the sky as a sign of victory. Main Characters The Unlucky Elite *The series is based on him. No matter what he does he cant seem to catch a break. The White Spartan *The Elite's Arch enemy. The Blue Spartan *He is seen in multiple episodes. He drives a wraith and always seems to accidentally crash into the elite. He will usually flee the scene after a crash. The Pink Spartan *Only seen in episodes 1 and 3 and 6. She is known to crazily drive a warthog. Cat *The cats first appearance came in episode 5, when the Elite tried to eat him. The cat is a 3D model from World of Warcraft that is added into the scenes via a program called wow model viewer. External Links *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 Category:Machinima Category:Jamie98s